Breaking Bad - Season 6 (2018)
by AX7
Summary: Jesse must escape the DEA, by fleeing in any way he can. He then visits a cemetery, home to the late Heisenberg, where he makes a shocking discovery.


**Chapter 2**

 _'Graveyard'_

 _(Previous Chapter Recap ) - Jesse returns to Albuquerque, after many years in Alaska. He attempts to reunite with his old friends, Badger and Skinny Pete, but finds out it's a DEA setup. Jesse then jumps out of his hotel room window to escape, and is falling towards a car on the ground below._

Jesse plows through the car's sunroof, denting the roof and landing in the back seat, on top of glass. He pokes his head up to the windows, to see about two dozen DEA agents rushing towards him. He scrambles to the driver seat, fighting through the pain of the glass sticking to him. He gets upright in the driver seat, reaches down, and begins hotwiring the car as quick as he can. He looks out the windows whilst doing so, and there's about 5 agents within 6 feet of the car now.

"Come on, come on.", Jesse says to himself.

Everything is silent for a second, then the car engine starts. Jesse is deadly focused on getting away. He slams on the gas pedal, and just about drifts out of the parking lot.

"Yeah, bitch!", he mutters.

About 10 agents open fire. The bullets hit the windows, but don't shatter them. Bulletproof windows. Jesse shortly realises the tires are also bulletproof. It's an undercover DEA car. Jesse drives a few blocks away, then pulls over in an alleyway for a second. He searches the car for anything he could use in his favor. Pistol in the glove box. He grabs it, and climbs out the car through the sunroof. He begins running, not sure where he's headed. A few minutes pass, and he's approaching a graveyard. The graveyard has a huge sign at the entrance. Jesse squints, and reads what it says.

 _Cemetery of Albuquerque. Where many of New Mexico's most famous rest._

Jesse skims through the names. He doesn't see anyone familiar until he reaches the bottom two.

 _Hank Schrader_

 _Walter 'Heisenberg' White_

A massive chill runs up Jesse's back. He freezes for a second, then walks into the cemetery. There are a few people looking at graves. Jesse is looking about, reading the names on all the graves. Then he finds it. Walter White. Or what's left of it. The gravestone's been vandalized. Looks like people have been chipping away at it. Jesse could tell it was supposed to say 'Here Lies Walter White', though. Jesse stands, just staring at the grave fr a few minutes. Taking everything in. Jesse hears a faint whisper behind him. A female voice.

"Oh my god."

A whimper follows. Jesse turns his head slightly, and realises who it is immediately. His eyes widen, and his guard is up. Jesse gulps. Jesse doesn't know her name, but he knows the face. He also recognizes the voice, and fashion style. She's wearing purple and black. Her eyes are red. As if she's been crying the last hour. She probably has. Jesse notices something just over her left shoulder. The entrance sign. _Hank Schrader._

Hey lady— er..."

"It's Marie. Marie Schrader. As in wife of— widow, I mean, of Hank Schrader."

"Oh. Yeah. Um. Look—"

"No, you look. You... and... Walte— Heisenberg. Your game is up, Jesse. I don't know what you're doing back here, but if a DEA agent - or any government agent - sees you, you'll be shot on sight. So how about you just go back into hiding before I call them. In fact, I'm calling them right now. Do not move."

"Woah, er, don't... do that. Come on. I'll go, alright? I'll leave, and you'll never have to see me, or talk to me, or hear of me, or whatever, ever again. Yeah?"

"No. Not yea— Hello? DEA? Jesse Pinkman. I see him. He's here. Right in front of me. Albuquerq—"

Jesse runs forward, pushing her hand away from her ear. The phone lands on the ground. Jesse jumps down to it and hangs up the call. He gets up, and starts backing away.

"HOW... DARE YOU?" screams Marie. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU AND YOUR LITTLE DEAD NOBODY METH PARTNER HAVE CAUSED US?"

"Who's 'us'?"

Marie turns her head to the left. Jesse looks where she's looking. A little boy, about 8 years old, comes running up to Marie.

"Mom? Mommy? Can we go now?"

"Yeah, um, let's go."

"Hi! I'm Hank Jr. What's your name?", says the kid, to Jesse.

Jesse looks at Marie for a few seconds, whilst she shakes her head at him.

"Come on. Let's go, Junior." Marie says to her son.

Jesse watches Marie and her son walk away. He then turns, and walks the other way, wondering how many more lives he'd ruined.


End file.
